


Like One of Your French Girls

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Images, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam makes a discovery about Jensen Ackles.Set during "The French Mistake."





	Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Song Bingo, The French Mistake square (season 6).

From behind the desk in Jared Padalecki’s large mansion, Sam suddenly gasped aloud.

Dean looked up from his laptop where he was perusing relics at auction. Sam had a hand over his mouth. He was staring fixedly at his desktop monitor.

“What?” Dean asked, a bit alarmed.

“Um…” Dean could see a shit-eating grin spreading across Sam’s face, even behind his hand. Sam started laughing. “Dean. Oh my god.”

“What is it?!” Dean demanded.

“Okay, so I searched Jensen Ackles again – ”

“Wha – why?!” Dean glared at him.

Sam shrugged. “Morbid curiosity?”

“You’re supposed to be finding dead saint parts!”

Sam started giggling. Actually _giggling_. “I was taking a break.”

“Well, whatever you found, I don’t want to know.”

“Oh, but _Dean_ …”

“Shut up.”

Sam fell quiet, staring at his screen with a huge smile.

“Dean?” he asked dreamily, after a moment.

“No,” Dean said.

“Dean...did you like _Titanic_?”

“I never even saw _Titanic_ ,” Dean growled.

“Are you sure?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What, was he in it?”

Sam shook his head. “Better,” he whispered. “Oh, Dean, this is…the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up about it, whatever it is,” Dean said, although by this point he was sort of dying to know. But no. If Sam was this entertained, it had to be a nightmare.

“Hollywood heartthrob Jensen Ackles – star of _Days of Our Lives_ ,” Sam started to read softly.

“Dude. Shut up.”

“…shows off Blue Heart Jewel – the necklace every girl wants.”

“NO,” Dean said, frozen in horror. “The fucking _necklace_?!”

“Jensen Ackles…” Sam almost couldn’t read, he was laughing so hard. “Jensen Ackles _sizzles with Titanic fever_ as he shows off the Blue Heart Jewel for all his – oh my god – for all his _gal pals_.” Sam turned the monitor around and now Dean could see his younger doppelganger. In one picture, Jensen Ackles held up a replica necklace, smiling slightly into the camera. In another, he was Blue Steeling at the audience as he put the necklace onto a model with a plastered-on smile.

Dean groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. “I hate this universe so fucking much.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said thoughtfully. “It’s kind of growing on me.”

“FUCK YOU, SAM.”

“I’ll never let go, Dean,” Sam said softly. He started laughing again at Dean’s glare. He turned the laptop around again and examined the pictures. “You were such a twink.”

“God damn it, Sam, it wasn’t me!”

“Yeah, but I remember when you looked like that,” Sam said. “You were pretty twinky when you were younger.”

“I WAS NOT.”

Sam laughed again. “Well, that was fun. I’m going to work on finding the relics again, though.”

Dean said nothing. He was surreptitiously searching Jared Padalecki (thank god the search engine filled in the name; he would’ve had no freaking clue how to spell it), hoping to find something equally embarrassing. But the worst he came up with was a Paris Hilton movie and a photoshoot where not-Sam seemed to be a weirdly sexy welder.

None of it even came close.

Suddenly, Sam started snickering again. Annoyed, Dean glared at him.

“I thought you were looking for relics!”

“I was, but then, I found _this_.”

Dean braced himself as Sam turned his monitor around triumphantly. Staring back at him were a couple pictures of not-him, shirtless in jeans and a cowboy hat.

Honestly, he looked pretty good.

“Huh,” Dean said. “Not bad.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Not _bad_? Dean, this is total beefcake photography.”

“Whatever. Jensen – or whatever his weird fucking name is – is from Texas, isn’t he? They probably just do this kind of thing to show Texas pride.”

“It’s practically softcore!” Sam spluttered. “You’re a pinup!”

Dean shrugged. “Well, then all the ladies who bought it are very lucky. Honestly, it was a public service.” He smirked.

Understanding dawned on Sam’s face. He scowled as he pulled his monitor around to face him again. “Damn it,” he said. “I forgot about your stupid cowboy fetish.”

“You’re just jealous that Paddleboat doesn’t have such good photos,” Dean said smugly, deciding not to mention the welding shoot.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what’s happening here,” he said.

Dean just grinned and took a sip of his whiskey. He found the cowboy photos online and appraised them again.

_Good on you, Ackles,_ he thought approvingly.


End file.
